


Of magic and love

by Jajamix



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajamix/pseuds/Jajamix
Summary: Irene's world get's thrown upside down when she finds out that she's a wizard. She will have to leave her family and friends behind to study at Hogwarts-school for young wizards and witches like her. Irene plans on being unnoticable and pass her first year without drawing any attention to herself or causing any problems.But what will happen when Irene catches attention of 3 stars of Hogwarts-smart and composed Wendy who just tranfered here from Canada and is the star of Rawenclaw,Slytherins star Seulgi who is known for being cunning,ruthless and loyal, and Joy-star of Hufflepuff who's sweet smile melts even coldest of hearts.And don't forget Yeri who stays by Irene's side since their first meeting.Chaos is the answer.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Of magic and love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I recently became fan of Red Velvet and decided to write Harry Potter inspired story. I think Red Velvet kind of fits in the Harry Potter universe ,and I hace always wanted to write Harry Potter inspired story.
> 
> I will try to update weekly,hope that you will enjoy my story.   
> Also it's cross posted in AFF.

"Take me with you! Please,I promise I will behave and be a good wizard!" Irene's little sister Yooa begged her for like a thousand time, trying to not get lost in the middle of rushing wizards and witches. They were too busy to notice the little devil in the form of Irene's little sister, and thank god for that. Irene was already fed up with Yooa begging to be taken to Hogwarts-school for witches and wizards. She didn't need glares of strangers or any unwanted attention by that matter.

Yes, that's right. Irene is a wizard. It came as a surprise to her when she got a letter from Leeteuk- school's headmaster. There he explained that Irene is a muggleborn, meaning that she's a wizard in a non magical family. Muggleborns weren't rarity but quick search showed that people like her were often disliked by purebloods- families with no muggles or muggle borns in their family tree. Not all purebloods were like that, and there were also a lot of half bloods but it wasn't enough to put Irene's mind at ease.

Irene has always been more quiet and reserved than other kids her age but it has never been a huge issue till now. 

She will have to attend Hogwarts-one of the biggest magical schools in the world with thousands of students attending every year. This wizard thing was new to Irene. She knew nothing about it. She also didn't know anyone like her, making it harder for her.

While Irene would like some company when boarding the train today, but she didn't want her sister to tag along. Yooa was 12, 3 years younger than Irene and devil in disguise. After finding out that Irene is a wizard Yooa has bothered her nonstop. Irene would gladly switch places with Yooa if she could. She looked for a spell like that in books she had bought a few days earlier but no success. The only useful spell she found was invisibility spell but it won't be useful in classes and will cause more trouble than worth considering that it can only make things invisible. Anyone could easily crash in Irene and that was one of hundred things Irene wanted to avoid.

Now Irene was making her way to platform nine and three quarters, her baggage weighing more than a ton of bricks. It's not her fault ,she will spend one year there so she brought every necessity which included two or three stuffed animals, to make her room more like home of course.

"Honey,I don't see any platform which would match yours." Her dad's words gave Irene small hope that maybe this was just one big joke and she could return home now. She was about to turn around when someone appeared in front of them, well more like bounced and looked at them with big bright eyes.

"Hi, my name is Yeri!" She said. Taking a closer look at Yeri Irene noticed that the girl in front of them had long , pinkish hair and warm, brown eyes and the brightest smile she had ever seen. She looked like Yooa a bit if you looked close enough. 

"Hey, could you show us how.... " "to get to platform nine and 3 quarters ? " woman who resembled Yeri approached them , stopping Irene mid sentence. "I'm Tiffany and this is my daughter Yeri" Tiffany looked so young she could be easily mistaken as one of the students. And had an exclusive taste in pink.

"Nice to meet you ! I'm Yoona, this is my husband Yunho and our daughters Irene and Yooa" judging from the look on her mom's face Irene could tell that her parents liked Tiffany. She was outgoing and they finally know someone who has bigger knowledge about the wizarding world than them.

"First time? "Tiffany asked, crouching down to Irene's eye level. "Don't worry , you and Yeri look about the same age, 5th year ,right? You both could be friends!" At mention of her name Yeri bounced even more. She was obviously excited about going to school . Irene envied her for being so cheerful about school. School! Irene had went to school back in town and it was boringest place she had been to. Hopefully Hogwarts will be more exciting!

"You see that wall" Tiffany pointed to a blank wall in the middle of platform 9. "You have to run straight through it, okay honey bun?"

Run straight through the wall? Was this woman crazy?! No way! Irene has learned about gravity well enough to know what will happen once they make contact with that wall. 

"Don't be scared! Yeri has done this multiple times, you can do it together. " Yes, she was indeed crazy. But Irene had no time to argue as Yeri had already grabbed her hand and dragged her to the wall. Irene closed her eyes and felt ... nothing.

It was like a different realm. People were running around like ants, kids of all ages were hoping on a train , biding their families goodbye. In a second Tiffany and Irene's family appeared next to two girls, Yooa's eyes as big as saucers. 

"I apologize for my daughter, she's really excited." Tiffany said gently holding Yeri by the shoulders to keep her in place. 

"It's okay. Irene is excited too." Named girl just scoffed at her mom's lies. It was obvious that Yooa was more excited than her! 

"You should go girls, take the best places. " Tiffany said hugging her daughter tight. " I will miss you sweet pea." She whispered to Yeri.

Irene turned towards her parents. Irene wasn't one for skinship but this was their last meeting till Christmas holidays so Irene went for a hug only to regret it seconds later when being squashed from both sides. " I can hide in your baggage, no one will notice" Yooa tried one more time, giving her puppy eyes. They exchanged their final goodbyes and Irene got on the train , following Yeri.

They walked to the end of the train where a girl sat in the cabin by herself. At the sound of the door opening she turned her head and smiled recognising intruders.

" Hey Yeri, how have you been, girl? I got no letters from you all summer." The girl playfully scolded Yeri. Yeri just shook her head. " Our owl got sick, barely could fly. Joy, this is Irene, she's new here." Irene puffed her cheeks. She didn't mind making friends but she hated attention. And now she was getting more than she could bear. 

" Nice to meet you Irene. I haven't noticed you before. Are you a transfer student?" Joy asked, offering the girls chocolate frogs. Irene opened hers in hopes for a quick snack only for it to run away. Joy and Yeri burst out laughing, making Irene giggle herself. These two seemed really nice. Hopefully they will make it in the same houses or she's damned. 

" No, I just found out that I'm a wizard. " Irene explained. 

" Witch to be clearer" someone said, causing Irene to jump in surprise. " I'm Wendy. Mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full."

Girls could just nod as Wendy continued to talk. " Why did you found out about it only now? I got a letter when I was 11."

Irene just shrugged her shoulders. She herself wondered why she got her letter so late. Her guess was that it somehow got lost and found it's way to Irene only now but she wasn't too sure. However she was sure that she could not handle the arrival of one more person well. Thankfully Wendy seemed nice so it was fine. 

" You should definitely ask the headmaster. He knows answers to every question." Wendy sounded like a Ravenclaw, while Joy and Yeri seemed like Huflepuffs. Irene didn't know her house yet but she hoped it would be anything but Slytherin. She had learned about all things Slytherins have done and most of them were evil. She didn't want to be biased but Slytherins lowkey scared her. But she hasn't actually met one.

As on cue doors opened and a trio of well dressed, elegant girls showed up.

" I was wondering why it was so loud here. We have two stars of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and a weasel. " Girl closest to them spoke coldly as if she was some kind of royalty. Girls behind her snickered. Irene noticed that she had a mix of black and blonde hair and was dressed in her school robes, green and silver speaking for themselves. Girls behind her were also Slytherin.

"Ah, here's our new student. I have heard about you, you're quite the talk" Girl smiled but her eyes were cold. "I'm Seulgi and these are Krystal and Jessica"she pointed to the girls. " We have one free space at our cabin, we would be glad if you joined." Seulgi said with a smile which screamed victory.

Oh, no! She can't join Slytherin, they are evil and this trio proves it even more. "I'm sorry but I have to decline" Irene hoped that her voice wasn't too shaky. She didn't want to make enemies, especially with Seulgi. If looks could kill Irene would be dead by now. Seulgi was smiling but her eyes showed how mad she actually was.

" Well then, Krystal, Jessica, let's go. We have better things to do than wasting our time here. " And with that they left leaving four girls in shock. 

Yeri was the first one to break the silence. " That was fantastic. You showed that brat Seulgi where she belongs."

" I admit , you have guts. But you need to be specially brave and dumb to go against Kang Seulgi." Wendy sighed. 

Irene looked out of the window. It was her first day here but she had already made enemies! This day can't get any worse , can it?

Girls continued to talk for the rest of the ride. Irene was right when guessing the girl's houses. But she doubted she would make it in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff was more suited to her.

Irene found out that Seulgi is the daughter of two well known company owners who used to be Death Eaters. Jessica and Krystal were sisters and also came from wealthy families. All three of them were known for being cunning, ruthless and loyal. They had a soft side too which was shown only to few chosen ones. All three of them liked to keep this image of looking unbothered and royal. They were seen together for most of the time, being friends since childhood.

Irene also learned more about the girls. Yeri was a pureblood and had an older brother Jonghyun who was Gryfindoor and in his 7th year already. He was in a love triangle with Hufflepuff's diva Key and Slytherin's playboy Minho. Irene's heart went out to Key, having two guys chasing you must be hard, especially if one of them is Slytherin. 

Wendy was an only child in her family and half blood but Joy came from a big pureblood family. Her older brother Junmyeon was the same year and house as Jonghyun while her other siblings had either finished school or were too young. They were a family of seven. Irene envied them. She was stuck with Yooa. She had an older brother but he disappeared when Irene was barely 6. Her memories of him were distant but she hoped to meet him one day. Her parents seemed to have forgotten about him but Irene hasn't.

When the train came to a stop girls hopped off it and made their way to Hogwarts. Irene gasped when she walked in. She had imagined Hogwarts to be like every other school but this place was huge. It had a long dining hall with different foods on the table. 

Looking up she noticed that the ceiling looked like a sky full of clouds. "Ceiling is made like this by spell" Wendy whispered. Girls went to their respective houses leaving Irene alone with other first years. She was confused, she didn't want to get sorted in front of others but fate betrayed her as she was called first. Probably wanting to get to first years faster Irene thought as she sat on the chair, Taeyeon, who was in charge of the Gryffindor house , put a Sorting Hat on her head. 

Irene could hear her heart beating against her ribcage. Seconds passed slowly as she was placed in ...Gryffindor.

Irene made her way to the Gryffindor table sitting at the far end of the table noticing Joy's brother Junmyeon.

.Rest of the day went slowly. Irene was tired as hell and wanted to catch some sleep before the real nightmare began. She shared a room with girl's named Jieun or IU for short, Olivia, Kimberly Lippington or Kim Lip as girls called her and Gahyeon. Thank God all of the girls were kind, putting some of Irene's worries at ease.

Before falling in the sheets Irene recited today's events. So far she has made four friends-Wendy, Joy, Yeri and Junmyeon who was unexpectedly nice to her and friendly enough to be considered Irene's friend. She also has angered three people already- Seulgi and the Jung sisters but they didn't bother her today so Irene hoped that they had forgotten about her.

And with these thoughts Irene went to sleep , not knowing what was waiting for her tomorrow.

> Chapter one is ready! I hope that you enjoyed it. 

> And to make things clear- Irene found out that she's a wizard when she was 15. It will be explained in later chapters.

> Feel free to comment and tell me your opinion about this story or you can ask questions about the storyline as it feels a bit messy. 

> 


End file.
